


He's Ours

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Drew, Alpha Roman, Alpha Seth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, References to Depression, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: Roman and Seth are thrilled to finally have their omega back on the road with them after eight agonizingly long months of healing. Dean is more confident and intimidating than ever before and his alphas love it. But they’re not the only ones to take notice of this new attitude. What happens when someone else tries to get a piece of their omega?





	He's Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from an idea that St_ii gave me. I think it ended up being more "protective" than "possessive" but maybe it still works for you! I hope everyone likes it! I've included the original idea at the bottom for anyone that wants to see it and see how bad I missed the mark (hopefully it's not too far) and if anyone has any Ambrolleigns ideas they want to share, I would love to hear them!

Roman and Seth were thrilled to finally have their omega back on the road with them after eight agonizingly long months of healing. The two alphas had tried their best to pamper and care for their injured boy in all the spare time they had, which admittedly wasn’t much. And Dean… Well, Dean just took it.

Somewhere in the back of Dean’s mind there was always this nagging thought that an omega was supposed to be calm, gentle, submissive, and… weak. They should always let their alpha be on top and in control. Dean never really fit any of those descriptions. He was rowdy, combative, disobedient, and definitely NOT weak. He didn’t always roll over and let his alphas have their way. He would push back, be demanding and determined, and on rare occasions he would come out on top of a power struggle. Roman and Seth didn’t mind though. In fact, they loved it! It made the moments they could actually get their omega to submit that much sweeter and they adored the way Dean would practically glow after he would get one over on them. It was an odd dynamic, but it just worked for the three of them.

But when he got injured, Dean couldn’t help but think that it was because he wasn’t being a _proper_ omega. That he had finally picked one too many fights. He should have listened to his alphas when they told him to calm down. He didn’t submit. He didn’t cower and let his perfectly capable alphas protect him and tell him what to do. So when Dean came out of surgery he made up his mind that he would be the best omega he could be.

Dean let Seth fuss over him, making sure he was comfortable and well fed. He allowed Roman to hold him whenever he wanted and even curled into his alpha’s larger frame. The omega only ever spoke in a soft voice, didn’t ask for anything unless he needed it, didn’t complain or argue, and always did what he was told. When Dean started physical therapy, he only did the bare minimum. He wanted to get better, sure, but he didn’t want to bulk up. He wanted to be smaller.

Roman and Seth finally noticed that something was wrong when the bad eating habits started, and they immediately got a week off to spend with the omega to try and figure out what was going on. They had to claim Dean was in heat to get off work so quickly even though he was on suppressants until he could be back with his alphas on a more regular basis. The omega confessed all his insecurities when his alphas confronted him on it. Seth and Roman were quick to reassure him that he was perfect just the way he was, and they told him that they fell for him _because_ he was an atypical omega. No one else could or would even want to handle having two alphas like Roman and Seth.

After that conversation, the three agreed for Dean to come off his suppressants. He went into heat pretty quickly. Dean had never felt more himself and more loved than he did in those few days. The words that stuck with the omega the most were actually said the day before his alphas left. Roman had just stepped out of the bedroom to take a call from management about their travel arrangements for meeting back up with the tour. In that short amount of time, Dean managed to get Seth under him for the first time since before he was injured. Roman knew exactly what happened the second he walked in to find a frazzled and blissed out Seth laid out panting next to a proudly glowing Dean.

“I really missed our feisty omega.” Seth’s smile was so wide it almost split his face. The other alpha just laughed and fell back into bed with his mates.

When they leave the next day, Dean has a new goal. Screw omega norms and standards. Dean is going to be Dean. He threw himself into his rehab and training. He bulked up, filled out, and cut his hair. It might be quite the change, but it was one that Dean wanted to see in himself. Roman and Seth weren’t able to visit much the last few months which meant the final body transformation was going to be a surprise. He called to tell them he had been medically cleared to return and the alphas were home in a few hours to help him pack even though Dean was fairly certain they were halfway across the country when he called.

Dean was in the bedroom packing his duffle bag when the two came bounding in. The omega turned around slowly, knowing the new look would be a bit of a shock. Seth would deny it, but he squealed before jumping Dean and pressing him into the mattress quicker than Roman could get out a “damn you look good.” The omega considered these good reactions.

Seth was especially excited to have Dean back because now he had his favorite strong and sexy omega to help even the odds in his fight to get the Intercontinental Championship back. Dolph and Drew have been winning the numbers game so far with Roman focused on another title, but now things were really starting to look up for the Architect. Getting the title back was almost easy with Dean by his side and there was plenty to celebrate at the end of the night when Roman finally took the Universal Championship away from the Beast. And celebrate they did.

The three became inseparable over the next few weeks. Everyone was happy to see Dean back and better than ever. The omega had gained a confidence and determination that he didn’t have before and the calmness that gave him allowed him the opportunity to be more observant. Dean noticed how people look at him now. They were intimidated and afraid to mess with him. Dean got more respect and consideration than any omega and most betas. That realization absolutely thrilled him. But he noticed something else that didn’t excite him at all, or rather, someone…

Drew McIntyre was not your normal alpha. He normally chose to spend his time pursuing stronger individuals as mates. Normally he would go for dominant betas, but occasionally an alpha would strike his fancy. That’s what happened with Dolph. The two alphas tried to be more than friends, but it just didn’t work out. Dolph wanted someone a little more willing to submit while Drew wanted a lover to pose a constant challenge. He liked the power struggle and didn’t mind which side won, though he preferred to come out on top. Drew had never been attracted to an omega. That is, until Dean Ambrose made his return. The omega looked different, more powerful.

Drew was intrigued from the first moment he stalked down the ramp and threw himself into a fight and right on Drew’s back. Then at SummerSlam when Dean stood toe to toe with Drew and refused to back down, the alpha was smitten. He didn’t care that the omega was happily mated to quite possibly the two most possessive and territorial alphas in the company. Drew wanted Dean and he will have him. He just needed a plan.

__________

“Great job, baby boy.” Roman presses a quick kiss to his omega’s temple and rubs a soothing hand on his neck before slipping away through the curtain and out to the roaring crowd to close the show.

“That was awesome! I am so proud of you, Dean!” Seth practically launches himself at his omega when he comes out of guerilla. He doesn’t care that the blond is hot and sweaty from his match with Elias. The so-called musician had insulted Dean in front of a packed house and Seth was elated to watch his strong omega beat the mouthy beta. The alpha is always proud of Dean when he wrestles but watching him dismantle betas and especially an alpha in the ring really gets Seth going.

Elias did manage to get a good shot in with his guitar, though. When Dean grunts at the tight hug from his alpha, Seth instantly remembers and pulls back to look at the nasty welt on his shoulder. Seth is now conflicted over Dean’s current choice of wrestling gear. While he loves seeing his boy shirtless especially with all his newfound muscle mass, it leaves him vulnerable and the alpha in him just can’t stand that.

“What are the chances of getting you to start wrestling in a tac vest again? We’ll get your logo on it. Or a big SHIELD emblem. What do you say?” Seth questions as he checks his lover over for any other injuries.

“Seth,” Dean chides. “I can take a hit. I’m not delicate. I thought you liked me better all rough and tumble?”

“I do!” Seth flushes and bites his bottom lip, remembering how rough their “tumble” was last night. “I definitely do.” He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “But I still don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Dean smiles at that. It makes his insides get all squishy when Seth goes “protective alpha.” It’s normally Roman who is the caregiver in their relationship, but Seth has his moments as well and Dean cherishes them. “I’m fine, babe.”

“You’re at least letting me get some ice for it.” Seth demands. He doesn’t leave until Dean consents though.

The omega hops up to sit on one of the many cases backstage and leans his back against the wall, grateful for the cool blocks on his over-heated skin. Dean lets his eyes slip shut as he listens to Roman’s promo from… somewhere. There has to be a speaker or something. Dean can’t make out the words, but he doesn’t need to. Just the sound is a comfort.

A warm hand settles on his cheek without warning. The omega’s eyes fly open to see Drew McIntyre leaning into his personal space. He’s already practically on top of Dean and the crate so the omega has no leverage to get the larger man off. Dean moves to punch him in the gut but the alpha seems to expect it. He catches the hand and presses it back against the unforgiving concrete wall. Drew shifts forward so that Dean’s other arm is caught between their bare chests. Apparently, an hour after a match isn’t enough time for the Scotsman to have found a shirt.

Drew presses his cheek to the omega’s, beards scraping roughly and sending a jolt down the alpha’s spine when the other man tries to buck him off. “You’re a feisty little one, aren’t you?”

Dean’s stomach sours at the words now tainted by that deep accent. Seth is the only one allowed to call him “feisty” and only Roman is allowed to call him “little one”. The omega struggles harder against the alpha to no avail.

“You would be so much fun to tame.” Drew’s hot breath brushes over his ear and the omega thrashes again. “And even more fun to _fight_.” The alpha’s tongue darts out to lick Dean’s neck just below his ear before pushing forward and rubbing sweating necks together.

The omega chokes down a gag as the larger man marks him with his scent. Dean tries to pull his knees his knees up but his boots can’t find purchase on the side of the box. “Get off me you-”

There’s a viscous snarl and something hits the ground right before Drew is ripped away from Dean. Seth shoves him away and quickly checks on Dean. The omega growls and jumps up. He launches himself at Drew in a hail of angry punches. Seth is so livid he can’t even enjoy the sight of his mate beating up another alpha, he just pushes into the fray alongside his omega.

Security eventually manages to pull them apart and whisk Drew away to the trainers to get checked out.

“What happened?” Roman is so concerned when he finds them that his shiny new title hits the ground because he is too preoccupied with touching his boys to make sure they’re alright.

“That psycho tried to make a move on our Dean.” Seth’s hands are fluttering all over the blond’s face, searching for any signs of distress.

“I’m fine.” Dean sniffs and flicks a thumb across the tip of his nose before trying to roll the tension out of his shoulders.

“Good.” Roman puts a possessive hand on the back of each man’s neck. “No one should go near what’s ours.” The larger alpha leans to press his forehead to his omega’s but he quickly pulls back with a scowl. “You reek of that…” His last word dissolves in a low growl. “Seth.” He snaps his attention to the other alpha. “Get our stuff. We’re taking our boy home.” Roman scoops his title off the ground and tosses it back on his shoulder before sweeping Dean into his arms. The omega’s larger frame makes it a bit awkward to carry him but Roman is determined to keep what is his very close to his chest.

Dean starts to struggle but concedes when he feels more then hears the deep rumble in his alpha’s chest. Seth rushes off to their locker room to grab their bags and then meet them at their car.

__________

“Alright, in you go.” Roman helps ease Dean into the warm bath while Seth settles next the edge of the tub and sorts through their soaps.

“I could have just taken a quick shower and been done.” The omega grumbles as he sinks into the water.

“We know.” The larger alpha replies sweetly for the umpteenth time. “But Drew scented you, so you will let us bathe you thoroughly, whether you like it or not.”

“Oh, he’ll like it.” Seth smirks and dips his hand into the water to ghost his fingers over bare thighs.

“He didn’t touch me there.” Dean huffs.

“Damn right he didn’t. No one touches you here except us.” Seth growls out possessively.

A washcloth hits the alpha in the face before his hand can wander any further. “Cool it.” Roman warns. “We’re bathing him, not molesting him.”

“Yeah!” Dean flicks water in Seth’s direction.

“That part comes later.” Roman speaks hotly in the omega’s ear.

“Hey!” He pulls away from the larger man before flicking water in his direction while Seth cackles next to them.

“Now be a good boy and let us clean you up.” Roman’s voice leaves no room for questions so Dean exhales roughly and sinks further into the water.

Seth passes his soap of choice to the other alpha before he draws one of their omega’s arms out of the water to start scrubbing it down. He twines their fingers together so that he has more control over the limb but also because he knows the gesture helps soothe Dean. Roman carefully rubs his cloth over the blond’s sensitive neck, paying special attention to the scent glands there. Dean obediently closes his eyes to let him wash his face. Roman only has to use a fingertip to guide the pliant omega’s head back to rest against the tub so that he can reach to wash Dean’s chest.

It’s easy for Dean to relax into the caring ministrations of his alphas. He feels safe, warm, and cared for as they continue to clean his body, ridding him of any scent that doesn’t belong. Dean doesn’t openly submit like this very often, but he knows that this is something his mates need. They need to take care of him even if they all know he is more than capable of taking care of himself. It’s not about power and possession. It’s about protection and love.

“Thank you for being so good for us, baby boy.” Roman kisses the omega’s cheek after they finish washing him.

Dean smiles blissfully up at him in response before reaching a wet hand up to cup the alpha’s jaw and draw him in for a kiss. It’s warm and sweet and Dean pours his heart into it. “I love you.”

Roman stares down into blue eyes, awestruck. “I love you too, Dean. Our precious omega.” He threads his fingers with Dean’s free hand.

Seth kisses the hand he’s still holding to get Dean’s attention. “Don’t forget about me. I love you too!” He surges forward and seals his lips over Dean’s.

“Love you too, Seth.” Dean grins, breathless from the rough kiss.

Seth glances up at the other alpha across the tub. Roman reaches forward and tucks a lock of dark hair behind his ear before they both lean forward, lips meeting. Dean ruins the moment when he splashes water on their faces.

The smaller alpha stands up seriously and reaches for the button on his pants. “That’s it. I’m getting in there too and putting you in your place.”

“Oh no, you’re not.” Roman laughs and tosses a towel at his chest.

Seth has to stop what he’s doing to catch the towel and prevent it from falling into the water.

“You’re going to help me dry our boy off.” The larger alpha reaches to drain the bathtub and helps Dean stand up. “Then…” He purrs as he wraps his arms and another towel around the omega as he steps out onto the cold tile. “Then we’re going to take him to bed and show him _exactly_ who he belongs to.”

The smaller alpha smirks and wraps his towel around the omega’s broad shoulders before pressing up against his back. “That’s an idea I can get behind. It’s a good thing we have tomorrow off because someone is going to have trouble walking in the morning.”

“Yeah, you!” Dean laughs and wiggles out of his alpha’s arms. He swats Seth’s butt with a towel before running off to the bedroom.

“Oh yeah? How about I show you…” Seth’s voice trails off as he goes yelling after his lover.

Roman rolls his eyes affectionately and straightens up the bathroom a bit before turning out the lights and following after his mates.

**Author's Note:**

> "This is an Alpha/Omega idea. So Seth brought Dean back to have some balance in his feud against Drew and Dolph. Little did he know Drew would develop this weird fascination with Seth/Roman's unique Omega. Dean in unlike anyone else, Drew find that challenge very hot. He corners Dean somewhere and get the best of him, scenting Dean...Saying shit that makes Dean's skin crawl in anxiety. Seth rescues him, put Drew in his place and bring Dean back home to the safety. Cue Roman and Seth marking Dean, reminding him, themselves and everyone in the locker room that Dean isn't an omega to be messed with since he has got two very possessive Alpha's who don't like anyone else's scent on what's theirs. Possessive smut maybe. Protectiveness. Dean being snarly badass Omega who fights Drew back but only is failing to protect himself cuz Drew got him when he was not prepared. You can do just Seth/Dean if you want. Seth just being his usual over-protective self with Dean is the main theme here lol."
> 
> Again, if anyone has any Ambrolleigns ideas they want to share, feel free to drop a comment!


End file.
